


Gravity Falls: Angles That Lie Beyond

by LightOfTriumph



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTriumph/pseuds/LightOfTriumph
Summary: It's been six years since Dipper and Mabel pines spent their first of many summers in Gravity Falls, now they are looking to make the move permanent, but not all is well in Roadkill County, Oregon.A strange symbol has been appearing all over town. Even Ford can't figure out what it means. With the only person who might now sadly passed on, it's all remained a deep mystery. Something sinister is going to happen, but to be fair, that isn't news. As there is one more highly pressing issue.Bill is back. And he wants the Pines Family.





	1. Prologue: Another Shady Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bill Cipher refuses to die...

**Prologue:**

**Another Shady Deal**

This... This couldn't be happening.

 

As the blue flames licked around him, as he nursed his injured hand, he was slowly coming to realize the reality of the situation. After trillions of years of manipulations. After a thirty year plan. After all of that planning and time. He had lost. It was over. He stared at his two thin, black, now wholly powerless arms, unable to mentally accept it.

"Look at me," the old man said behind him. He barely heard it. " _Turn around and look at me you one-eyed demon!!_ "

He turned and looked and for the first time in a while, he was afraid. Stanley Pines towered over him. This two-bit loser of a mortal, had him cornered. Desperate. Helpless. A sixty-four year old human, practically an infant compared to him, had made him look like a complete tool. Arguably the world's greatest con-man had been out foxed by someone who was running a much smaller operation. It was humiliating, as well as terrifying.

"You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake," Pines growled. "You messed with my family."

He could get out of this. _There had to be a way out of this._ "You're making the mistake!" he said desperately. "I'll give you anything! Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own _Galaxy!_ Please! _NO!!_ "

He began to feel himself fading. His very being was tearing itself apart.

Bill Cipher was burning. And it hurt.

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEE?!?!_ " He screamed. But he knew. He was dying. After eons of existence he was coming to an end. Every fiber of his being fought against it. He twisted himself into a myriad of forms as he began to simply melt. He was backed into a corner. No way out now...

He had to ask for help.

The people he was asking for help weren't friendly or nice people. Truth be told, they even scared HIM... But he had no choice. It was either this, or the abyss. And above all other things, Bill Cipher did not want to die. Thinking quickly he spoke an incantation. The one he promised himself never, ever to invoke. But he had to now. He had to ask them for help...

And they answered.

This was a mistake. Death was better than being on the wrong side of this grift. He had just made a deal with the _wrong people._ Wait... He was only in debt if he died here. There needed to be some way out. Someone who could help him...

" _StAAAAaaaanleeEEEy!!_ " he called to the only person there.

The last thing he remembered was Stan Pines' fist flying at his face. Then nothing.

 

* * *

 

Bill woke up with an unfamiliar sensation. Sucking in air.

His eyes opened wide an he tried to get up. At first he couldn't move, as if he was frozen solid. But then he felt himself thaw as his... heart started beating? What the hell was going on here? He reached up and touched his head, hoping to find his top hat... He found a mop of hair.

He screamed. They couldn't have... They did. Large as life, Bill Cipher was cold, sweaty, hungry, and working with a limited lifespan.

Bill Cipher was human... At least in body.

"Oh, why?!" Bill said angrily. "You guys couldn't let me die with a little dignity? You had to make me one of these... things?"

In that moment a symbol glowed blue on the wall. A large V with a diamond near the vertex, all encircled in a ring.

"Not that I'm complaining!" he said quickly. It was them, they were here. "I was just wondering why... Keep me in line? Guys, come on. You can trust me?... Yes, I know a lot of people can't, but you're different you know... Okay, yes... Yes I _understand_ what it means to cross you. Why do you think I waited til the last minute to call you guys... Look, can I talk to someone in charge or--"

The symbol on the wall shifted it's color from blue to blood red. A rumble filled the cave causing Bill to fall over backwards.

"Boss!" he said, with a bit of desperate happiness. "You don't mind if I call you boss right? I sense we could have a long, happy partnership in our future... Of course I'm sucking up... I thought you'd like that... May I ask a few questions? Where am I? And... What exactly do you need me to do?" Another tremor hit the cave. " _Want._ Want me to do. Sorry.

"Gravity Falls? Why here? You'd think that... You're stuck here? Who put you here?... Oh. Yeah. They can be a problem... We have a history. That little problem took care of itself. Apparently their weakness was white guys in covered wagons. Go figure... But as a human I can't..." Bill summoned blue fire from his hands. "There's a relief... Alright. Human in name only... I can live with that for the time being... What do you mean 'touched by them'?/... Oh... Oh okay, I get it. You need blood to soak this wall... I want several people dead...

"I think we can come to an arrangement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess the reference I made with the title of this? Chapter or story?
> 
> Please rate and comment!


	2. Chapter 1: Pine Tree and Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dipper Pines has a very bad dream...

  **Chapter 1:  
**

**Pine Tree and Shooting Star**

Mason "Dipper" Pines waited for his ride. Pacing back and forth.

It had been six years since he made Gravity Falls his home away from home. Every summer he and Mabel would drive up and visit for a few weeks. Talk with Soos and Melody (the wedding was delightful). Check in with Wendy (last time they talked, she and all of her friends were going for the same job.) Heck, he'd even check in with Robbie Valentino (Or Mabel would _make_ him, just to see the baby.) And if he was very, very lucky, schedules would line up and he would get to spend some time with Pacifica. She was always busy with something since the emancipation, but it was nice to see her.

This was a very big visit in a good way and a bad way. The good way was that it wasn't a "visit," it was the beginning of a move. He had found a damn good college around half an hour's drive from Gravity Falls. Mabel had gotten in too, so they were looking for a place to stay in town. Soos offered to put them up in the Mystery Shack, but they had passed. They were a little too old for the attic now.

The bad way was that they were going to have to bury a friend.

Fiddleford H. McGuckett had passed away of a heart attack a week before. In a palatial mansion surrounded by friends and even family. He had taken the time to make up with his son before he passed. Dipper was heartbroken to hear the news, but considering what McGuckett had seen in his lifetime, there was no better way to go out.

But none of that was why Dipper was pacing. Not the excitement or the grief. No, it was fear. He was taking a road trip from Santa Anna to Gravity Falls...

And Mabel was driving.

A pink convertible screeched down the road and ground to a halt not ten centimeters from Dipper's toe. Behind the wheel was a young woman with a mad grin, heart-shaped sunglasses and a pink polka-dot sweater. Taking up the entire backseat was a 120 pound hog, sleeping like a baby.

"Well, bro?" Mabel asked. "You ready for the best road trip ever?"

"We're driving to a funeral, Mabel," Dipper sighed, as he got in the car. "And with the way you drive it might be our own.”

Mabel looked down at the steering wheel. "Could we not bring up the funeral?" she said sadly. "Please? The rest of this summer is going to be so much fun... I just... I just don't want to feel guilty about enjoying myself."

Dipper looked at his sister. "You know he wouldn't want you to do that," he said softly. "It's just something we gotta do. The rest of the summer is ours."

Mabel shut off the car and put her hands over her eyes. "Give me a minute, okay?"

"Take as much time as you need," Dipper said reassuringly.

About five minutes passed without a sound besides the occasional sniff from Mabel.

"Okay," Mabel said, brushing her eyes off with her sweater. "I'm better now. Let's roll."

"And murder some pedestrians!" Dipper joked.

"Shut up, you," Mabel threw the car into gear and sped down the road. "You're just jealous that I got my license before you did."

"No, I'm _jealous_ of the convertible Mom and Dad gave you," Dipper clarified. "You getting your license means I'm voting for a major change in state government. Stop sign."

The vehicle halted suddenly. If Dipper hadn't been wearing a safety belt he would have flown out the window. As it stands he just nearly had his sternum broken by the belt.

"The great state of California realized just how delightful I actually am!" Mabel protested as she proceeded to break the speed limit by twenty miles per hour.

"I want the great state of California to realize what a horrible driver you are," Dipper said. "For God's sake Mabel you almost killed your prom date. Crosswalk."

Another rib cracking halt. "That wasn't because of my _driving,_ " Mabel protested. "That's because I caught that jerk kissing Mindy Hamilton after the dance was over."

Dipper shuddered. "The only thing missing from that night was you covered in pig's blood," he said shakily. "I still have nightmares. Who even started that fire anyw-"

"That's not important," Mabel smiled. "What _is_ important is that I'm finally leaving the past mistakes behind me! We're going to Gravity Falls! The most exciting place on earth."

"For all the wrong reasons," Dipper mused. "Gnomes, asshole unicorns, Manotaurs, zombies, ghosts, zombie-ghosts, dinosaurs, invisible monkeys, Larry King's carnivorous wax head. Oooh! Remember that time a chaos demon created a world of unimaginable horror _so intense_ the government's official response was citywide denial? Memories. This is our turn."

Dipper felt like he left several vital organs behind as Mabel spun the wheel to get onto the highway.

"Admit it," Mabel smiled. "You're super stoked."

"I am,Dipper smiled. "But we are kinda moving to the epicenter of all weird on the planet."

"I wonder why that is," Mabel mused.

"Why what is?" Dipper asked.

"Why Gravity Falls is so weird," Mabel explained. "Why is it the only place with gnomes and unicorns and aliens and stuff?"

"Good question," Dipper replied. "I think it comes down to the history of the valley itself. Quembly didn't name the town 'Gravity Falls,' the Indians did... And apparently McGucket spouted a Prophecy about it after he dunked his head in Grunkle Ford's portal... 'When Gravity Falls, and Earth becomes Sky'..."

"'Fear the beast with just one eye'," Mabel finished. "But wasn't that about Bill?"

"I thought so, too," Dipper pondered. "Now I'm afraid their might be more to it. The last time I talked to McGucket he was worried about something. He kept repeating that rhyme over and over again... Sort of like he was trying to remember the next part... Simply put, there's more to Gravity Falls than even we thought..."

The car fell silent for a few moments. Mabel decided to break the tension by turning on the radio. A pop song blasted into the car.

"Oh god," Dipper groaned.

"I love this song!" Mabel shouted. "Come on Dipper, sing with me!"

"No," Dipper said flatly.

"Do it or I'm turning this car around," Mabel threatened. " _Lookin' for some trouble tonight!_ "

Dipper, knowing that his sister wasn't bluffing, had no choice. " _Take my hand I'll show you the wild side,_ " Dipper sang reluctantly.

Dipper and Mabel sang proudly down the highway. After a few more hours of driving and Dipper had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

The nightmare started out normal.

His old crush turned him down loudly in front of all of his friends... While he was naked and late on a test... Scary clowns... Normal nightmare stuff... Then the nightmare shifted... He was back in the car... The song was playing... Someone was singing...

And it wasn't Mabel.

" _I feel your faaace bleed because I beat it with drums!_ " the voice sung happily. " _And now your lungs and your spleen have become oooone!_ "

Dipper knew that voice. He had heard it in his nightmares before... He didn't want to look in the driver's seat.

" _Now I've broken your aaaarms!_ " the voice continued. " _Best make the most of the night, 'cause you're gonna die young!_ "

Dipper turned to meet with a golden cyclopian Triangle that was sitting behind the wheel of the convertible. Driving through a hellish landscape and a twisting road.

"Did I get the lyrics wrong?" said Bill Cipher. "Oh whatever, mine are more fun!"

"What the hell?!" Dipper asked.

"Good morning to you too, Pine Tree!" Bill said, in his traditionally friendly voice. "How long has it been? Six years? Look at you! The little boy has now become a little man! Have you... No, not yet. You still have that desperate fear of death goin' on. What, are you saving yourself so you can where white?"

"You're dead!!" Dipper shouted.

"Not quite!" Bill said happily. "A couple of old friends bailed me out. See the thing is now I owe them a favor, and what they want is you."

"What for?" Dipper asked frantically. "Who are your friends?!"

"Out of towners," Bill answered quickly. "Not the sort of guys you wanna mess with... Anyway, like I was saying. They want you... Well, specifically you're whole family. Or Gideon, Question Mark, Ice Bag, Stitchheart.. The list goes on. It was up to my discretion to pick, so I picked... Well I'll let that be a surprise."

"So that's where we're going?" Dipper asked, trying to assess the information.

"Kid, we're in your mind," Bill smiled. "I can't take you anywhere... Here, watch this!"

Bill took a hard left through a restaurant, running over several patrons.

"See!" Bill laughed. "These aren't real people. Oh, sure they had emotions and lives, but they weren't real! So that's handy!"

"Then why are you telling me this?" Dipper shot back. "Why warn me about how you're going to kill me?!"

"Maybe it's because I want to see you squirm," Bill shrugged. "Or maybe it's because I'm all out of craps to give or... Nope, it's both! Ha ha!"

"This isn't real," Dipper reassured himself. "This is just a nightmare. All in my head."

"Good thinking," Bill smiled. "But do me a favor, while you're in that much denial, look out for crocs, okay? They can be nasty. Ha! Denial... crocodiles... I kill me. Oh, you better wake up Pine Tree, you might be under arrest"

Dipper awoke with a start.

 

* * *

 

It took him a while to understand what was going on, but he soon saw red and blue lights surrounding them in the darkness, and the reason why they appeared, Namely the STOP sign in their grill.

"I'll take off my sweater and start crying!" Mabel said frantically. "You hide in the trunk!!"

Too late. A roadkill county Sheriff's Deputy had walked up to the side of the car and looking in. Along with her uniform, she wore aviators, and red hair was coming down from a familiar blue and white Baseball cap.

"Wait a minute," Dipper wasn't sure he was still dreaming. "Wendy?!"

"Dipper, I thought we talked about not letting Mabel drive anymore," said Deputy Wendy Corduroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, to me this just seemed like where Wendy was headed. Is it just me?
> 
> Please rate and comment!


	3. Chapter 2: Naming the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I which Dipper Pines gets his hat back...

**Chapter 2:**

**Naming the Beast**

 

Bill laid on his new back. Incredibly proud of himself and feeling a little safer around his partners.

His partners were not happy.

"Lighten up," Bill laughed. "You wanted the Pines family, and I got them here... Yeah, sure they were coming anyway... Yes, alright. Fine. I did that for me. Can you blame me?... Unnecessary risk? Come on. He's an eighteen year old kid, and we're watching him like slightly pervy hawks... No, I don't think so... Because when humans beat guys like me they have a tendency to get a little cocky... Sheesh, it's like you guys have never dealt with humans before, _we'll be fine._ I could lay out the entire plan in front of them, they _still_ wouldn't be able to stop us. Plus, no one knows who I am thanks to the spiffy new body you got me... By the way how did you make this?

"What do you mean you didn't?... What?... And you just... You can just... Well, that explains the stiffness... Just by looking at you, huh?.... Did he have a name? People might ask... Okay, I'll try... Yeah... Yeah, I'm getting it. I can access his memories and... Wow... You picked the right guy... He's got access to some stuff... Yes, I know... I'll be careful... Wait. Eyes. Are my eyes still... Okay, I need some shades..."

Bill conjured a pair of sunglasses and wrapped it around his eyes.

"I have to keep myself undercover for now," Bill smiled. "But later is going to be a _blast._ "

 

* * *

 

To say that Dipper once had a crush on Wendy Corduroy would be a complete understatement. Dipper honestly felt that Wendy ws the first person he had ever really been in love with. It felt real. She didn't reciprocate the feeling, but he really did love her for a good long time. Those feelings had passed, but it was thanks to Wendy that Dipper would be able to recognize those feelings when they came around again.

He was starting to feel like it did, But that was for later,

"A _cop?!_ " Mabel said, shocked at the sight of one of her best friends in uniform. "The job you guys were all going for was a _cop?!_ What happened to Bulbs and Durland?"

"They moved," Wendy explained. "Something about not liking how the bakers were treated. So yeah, most of the old group from highschool are Deputies now. Including yours truly! What do you think?"

"Almost unfairly hot," Dipper sighed. The flirting began when Dipper was around sixteen. Dipper was only comfortable with it when he was truly over Wendy.

"Watch it, Heartbreaker," Wendy smiled. "You bring my hat back?"

"Yeah! It's in the trunk!" Dipper smiled. They had been trading hats back and forth for the last six summers. It was a tradition. "I would have worn it here, but  I was worried it might fly off with the roof down. You got my Duffle bag from home, didn't you Mabel?"

"Yeah," Mabel said, still flabbergasted at the sight of Wendy in that tan uniform. "So you're the _sheriff_ now?!"

"Nope," Wendy laughed. "Just a deputy. Me, Lee, Nate, and Thompson. You will never _guess_ who won Sheriff last election."

"Not Robbie," Dipper said, dreading the prospect.

"No!" Wendy suddenly got excited. "You wanna know where Robbie is? Turn on the Radio! 114.12"

Mabel turned on the radio to the suggested station and a familiar voice came from the speakers. " _Hey, hey, hey, Gravity Falls, it's your main man Robbie V, coming at you live from 114.12 The Screech. Your One-Stop shop for punk, metal and classic rock. I'm feeling a little lonely, so let's take a call..._ "

" _Take my virginity, Robbie V!_ " squealed the caller.

" _I don't think my fiancee would allow it, but thanks for the offer_!" Robbie said without missing a beat. "Shout out to Tambry and Milo. Babe, I love you, and little man, don't drive your mom too crazy. And speaking of Crazy, if two little terrors have made their way into my little cloud, this is for you two."

Skid Row's "Youth Gone Wild" started playing.

"Robbie V?" Mabel giggled.

"The most popular DJ in Gravity Falls!" Wendy said, with a hint of pride. "Good thing, too. Tambry was getting worried... Thought they may have to give up the baby if Robbie didn't get a job."

"Her parents still not talking to her?" Dipper sighed.

Wendy's face turned to one of disgust. "Tambry gets pregnant, they throw her out of the house!" Wendy shouted. "What kind of parent does that! That was the scariest time of her life, and they weren't there for her! I can't believe I'm saying this, but _Robbie_ is going to make a better parent! The first thing he did was step up! Ugh... Sorry. I get ranty when I talk about that. Point is, they're doing fine. Matter of fact Robbie _finally_ popped the question last Christmas. It's in a month, and your both invited."

"Good for them!" Dipper smiled.

"I'll drive there in my car with no outstanding tickets on it!" Mabel turned her cuteness to maximum. "Riiiiiiiiight?"

"Mabel, you ran over a STOP sign," Wendy laughed. "Which you failed to yield at after going twenty miles over the speed limit. Yes, you're getting a ticket. And a cheaper one than you should get, and that's because you're a friend of mine. You're lucky I'm not dragging you into Traffic Court!"

Mabel folded her arms and pouted. "I liked it better when you were a lazy cashier."

"Me too, kinda," Wendy smiled, writing out the ticket. "But we all have to grow up sometime."

Mabel blew a raspberry. "We'll take care of it right away," Dipper said, as he took the ticket from Wendy. "Do you know a place where we can crash for the night? Soos said we could stay with him at the shack, but..."

"Yeah, Soos can't handle that right now," Wendy sighed. "Not with all he's got going on. There's a motel up on main street. I think it's got a vacancy. Follow me, I'll show you the way. Oh! But before I forget..." Wendy placed the blue and white pine tree hat on Dipper's head. "You can give me mine later!"

As soon as the hat touched his head, Dipper's mind convulsed.

A vision of Gravity Falls on fire as strange blocky creatures tore the city apart flashed in his mind for just a second... then vanished. He frantically looked around him at a much more lingering hallucination. Every tree had eyes, and they were all staring at him. All of this was accompanied by a high pitched naisily laughing that was all too familiar.

He scolded himself. He had forgotten. After catching up with Wendy for so long _he had forgotten!_ He sat there and took a couple of deep breaths. It looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Uhh, Dipper?" Wendy said with a hint of concern. "You had kind of a... Mini freak out there..."

"Not mini," Dipper said immediately. "Wendy, I was asleep in the car when Mabel was driving... I had a dream... At least I hope it was just a dream... I was in the car with..." He trailed off. He tried again to say something but the name simply wouldn't leave his brain through his mouth. He was doing this. Bill was trying to keep him quiet by not letting him say his name. "The very worst thing that I could be in the car with. Please know what I'm talking about..."

Wendy tilted her head. "Uhh, not quite..."

"Dammit!" Dipper shouted. "He's in my head! He won't let me say his name! He came to me in a _dream_ , Wendy! Please catch on..."

Wendy thought about it for a moment, and then straightened up. "Are you sure?"

"No," Dipper admitted. "But it's ninety to one odds that I'm right"

Wendy ran to her squad car and grabbed the radio. "Sheriff!" Wendy shouted. "Sheriff, come in!"

"What's wrong?!" Mabel asked.

"He wasn't Isosceles, Mabel," Dipper said, still unable to say Bill's name. "He was Equilateral. Always."

It took a second for the penny to drop. "Oh my god..."

"Sheriff!" Wendy shouted. "Dammit, Gideon, _pick up!!_ "

" _Gideon?!_ " Wendy and Mabel shouted turning to face Wendy's direction.

" _Well, well,_ " came a familiar southern accent from the other end of the radio. " _Wendy Corduroy! You know, you haven;t checked in at the station for so doggone long I plum forgot you worked here._ "

"Potential emergency," Wendy said quickly. "Possible six-one-eight."

Dipper could _feel_ Gideon get more serious. " _Confirmed sighting?_ " he asked.

"No," Wendy admitted. "But I have no reason to admit it's not genuine."

" _Bring him in. Now!_ " The radio then cut off.

Wendy quickly got in her car. "Follow me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to GOD I know what I'm doing.
> 
> Please Kudos and Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> I added the "Major Character Death" warning because I killed off Fiddleford McGucket between the end of the show and now. I don't know if that counts, but... I'm new here so better safe then sorry.


End file.
